Portable computing devices, such as smartphones, music and video players, and others have become ubiquitous. The features and capabilities of these players have increased as well. As a result, the numbers and types of accessory devices that these players may communicate with have grown at a remarkable rate.
At the same time, it is often desirable to have docking stations that may be used to physically support these portable computing devices and to have the docking stations provide power to charge batteries in the portable computing devices to and provide connection points that may be used to connect accessories to the portable computing devices.
Thus, what is needed are portable computing device docking stations that may facilitate communication with various accessory devices.